


First Dance

by Wuthering_Shadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fluff, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Dean Fluff, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Happy Cas, Happy Dean, M/M, Soft Cas, Soft Dean, Supernatural Fluff, deancas fluff, deancas husbands, deancas married, deancas wedding au, deanxCas - Freeform, destiel husband au, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuthering_Shadows/pseuds/Wuthering_Shadows
Summary: Deancas wedding fluff! A short drabble where Dean teaches Cas how to dance with the night we met playing in the bg
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I was ia for a long time so I missed the deancas wedding and chad-samantha fiasco, but!! I miss them very much so I wrote a short drabble for a challenge, it's just wedding fluff, I hope you all enjoy reading it

_**I am not the only traveler** _

**_Who has not repaid his debt_ **

_**I've been searching for a trail to follow again** _

_**Take me back to the night we met** _

This wasn't planned, in just a spur of the moment, Dean had gotten up from his chair, first turning on some music and going to stand next to Cas and extend a hand at him. Cas looked up from the book he held, staring at Dean in confusion.

"C'mon Cas, it's our wedding in a week, we need to be prepared don't we? Let's go"

Cas held his hand and got up as he realised what Dean was talking about, referring to when he had made an offhanded comment a few days ago that he didn't know how to dance and was surely going to embarass himself on the wedding day.

Dean smiled as he led Cas to the empty space in the bunker, putting his hands on his waist, holding him close and putting his forehead on Cas's, causing a blush to creep up his cheeks

"Just follow my lead okay?"

"Of course"

**_And then I can tell myself_ **

_**What the hell I'm supposed to do** _

_**And then I can tell myself** _

**_Not to ride along with you_ **

And with that, "the night we met" flowing through the background, they both held each other, swaying lightly, staring at one another like there wasn't anything else in the world, just them.

It wasn't as if Cas hadn't ever danced, he had lived for eons, he had seen humans come up with the term itself, but still he wasn't perfect at it, never having the need nor the opportunity to learn.

Dancing now, like this with Dean felt great, he felt complete, like he had found something he had been missing until now, his heart full of love as he looked into the forest green eyes of his soon to be husband, thinking back to all the events that had led to this perfect, perfect moment.

**_I had all and then most of you_ **

**_Some and now none of you_ **

**_Take me back to the night we met_ **

**_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_ **

_**Haunted by the ghost of you** _

**_Oh, take me back to the night we met_ **

Dean wasn't any different, a grin planted on face, his chest feeling warm as he held Cas even more tightly, his embrace feeling more comforting than anything he had ever felt.

Dean knew, from the first time he saw Cas, that he would end up being someone important to him, perhaps he already had become one the second he saw him smile. It was a smile he knew he would everything to protect. Ever since he was little, he never believed he deserved anything like this, he never thought he would have love, a family, but looking at way Cas looked at him made him doubt it.

It was that sort of look which made you feel loved, feel like yes, you deserve this person and their support and yes, they mean the world to you.

**_When the night was full of terrors_ **

**_And your eyes were filled with tears_ **

**_When you had not touched me yet_ **

**_Oh, take me back to the night we met_ **

Dean let out a chuckle as Cas messed up for the third time in a row, watching him fondly before saying in a teasing voice,

“You know, **if you keep stepping on my toes, there’ll be no one to teach you how to dance**.”

"I apologise"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just kidding, you know I could do this forever if it meant I could get to be close to you", he replied, pressing a small kiss to Cas's cheek before hugging him and swaying, letting out a small sigh as he felt Cas hug him back.

**_I had all and then most of you_ **

**_Some and now none of you_ **

**_Take me back to the night we met_ **

**_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_ **

**_Haunted by the ghost of you_ **

_**Take me back to the night we met** _

Dean never understood why people cried at weddings until he was at his own, having his first dance, the same beautiful music echoing through the hall and this time, his favourite person in his arms who he could finally call his **husband.**


End file.
